usoilcompaniesfandomcom-20200215-history
The United States of Oil Companies
The United States of Oil Companies The United States of Oil Companies, '''or '''U.S.A for short, was founded by thirteen colonies of Britain located along the Atlantic seaboard. On July 4, 1776, they issued the Declaration of Independence, which proclaimed their independence from Great Britain and their formation of a cooperative union. The rebellious states defeated Great Britain in the American Revolutionary War, the first successful colonial war of independence. A Congressional convention ratified the Constitution on September 17, 1787; its ratification the following year made the states part of a single union with an extremely weak monarchy. The Bill of Rights, comprising ten constitutional amendments guaranteeing many fundamental civil rights and freedoms, was ratified in 1791. United States Information Federal Government The Corporate Congress, established in 1783, was the representation of corporations and such. There are only 420 seats and are split between the 6 divisions of congress.. The peasants, or what some call civilians, are not represented because to the government they are essentially just slaves and laborers and can't be trusted. There are only two government branches; Leader, congress. Each time the leader was deaded, the Corporate Congress would elect a new one. In 1945, the capitol was stormed by a liberal party known as the "American Reformist Party" led by John Nance Garner. Until 1952, elections were held and in 1950, General George Patton, hero of the Civil War and the First and Second European Wars, was elected President. This saw the abolishing of the democratic elections and restoration of Congress. The Corporate Union adopted the former government of the US and kept Nelson as their President, who was elected to President-for-life. Armed Forces The US Military was mainly controlled by the President up until the 2030's, where government power began to expand and new departments were created. In 2035, the Congress of Veterans was created by President Nelson. The Congress of Veterans is similiar to our own State Department and Defense Department, it handled foreign relations with what nations were left on the face of the world, and handled military relations such as: going to war, keeping stability, removing dissidents, etc etc. Out of the Congress of Veterans was a weaker branch for the military command, the General Chief of Staff Council, which was a department set up to handle strategic and tactical parts of war; this department was absorbed into the Congress of Veterans in 2045. Around the time of the 2nd Civil War, the United States had a standing military of 85.2 million troops ready for deployment, and 12 million deployed in the colonies and such. After the civil war, the Corporate Union had 44.73 million of all troops, deployed or not. A new office of the Navy was created; the Atlantic-Pacific Trade Commission which is a branch of the navy that controls the trade flow of both seas. If we dont like a country, we steal and destory all of their trade flow by taking their ships. Economy Slavery was a key-player in the proserpous economy. While you could buy anyone for any reason for any amount as long as its over 12 dollars. Slavery wasn't ever abolished, but there were many uprisings and revolts from people who tried to get rid of slavery, but they were all killed off by the Imperial Army of Cool Men of Culture. The money income to the government was flat 0 dollars for many years until King Theodore Roosevelt I introduced taxes in 1905, this way the government could fund space projects that were popping up around that time and purchasing land for the CEOs. The economy heavily relies on farming and car manufacturing. Background The End of America Since the 1990's, the Socialist Party of America began gaining thousands of new members by the year. By 2020, it was the second largest party throughout the forever-expanding United States, with a total of 450 million members, and the largest party being the Corporate Party, with 712 million members. The government never saw them as a threat until the late 2030s, when President Emperor Nelson declared the monarchy reestablished, they began to triple their yearly member gain. In the year 2040, they stormed the capitol and declared the SRA, the Socialist Republic of America. President Nelson, the Congress of Corporations and the newly formed Congress of Veterans, left the United States and headed to the former Confederate States where the Corporate Union was established. This marked the end of the Union, and so the civil war began. (Scroll further down to the "Links and other pages" and click on American Civil War 2 and that has more info!) Post Civil War America The outcome of the civil war was a corporate victory, but they decided to stay in the south, while only gaining Maryland, and several other states from the war. The re-industrialization of the south and reconstruction from the war was slow. The weakened military had little control over the colonies and so they declared their own independent republics, none of which were officially recognized by the Corporate government until 2054. Luckily, all of the scientists and Nelson's friends managed to escape the SRA and head to the south. The new Corporate Union adopted the former flag of the monarchy from the 1790's as their official flag. The 13 stars represented the 13 southern states that succeeded with them (Texas, Lousiana, Florida, Alabama, Mississipi, Virginia, South Carolina, Tennesee, West Virginia, North Carolina, Arkansas, Oklohoma, Kentucky) and the eagle with the logo of the Standard Oil company represented their corporatist values of maintaing the old government. Not much about the Corporate Union was different than the old United States. They managed to hold onto Mexico and the Carribean, and still had an anarcho-capitalistic system for the economy. While the civil war did see the end of Nelson's monarchy, he did still continue to be President and expand executive power which was against the Constitutional Convention of 1978. This was to ensure that the new Union was not under threat by any communists or socialists. Thus began the Red Scare and the crazy large anti-communist paranoia that was spread throughout the South. Links to the other pages Revolution: https://usoilcompanies.fandom.com/wiki/The_American_Revolution American Expansion: TO BE ADDED First European War: https://usoilcompanies.fandom.com/wiki/First_European_War Interwar Period and the First Civil War: https://usoilcompanies.fandom.com/wiki/The_Interwar_Period:_1935_-_1942 Second European War: https://usoilcompanies.fandom.com/wiki/Second_European_War US 1950 - 1969: https://usoilcompanies.fandom.com/wiki/US_1950_-_1969 US 1970 - 2040: https://usoilcompanies.fandom.com/wiki/US_1970_-_Present American Civil War Part 2: https://usoilcompanies.fandom.com/wiki/History_of_the_United_States Category:Browse